Darts
by Spyder1070
Summary: Murdoc discovers that sometimes it doesn't pay, to play games with 2D. ONE SHOT.


**Darts.**

Murdoc, bored as usual. Has set up a darts game in the car park. Having dragged one of the lounges from the lobby and set it up against one wall. He has then knocked together a small make-shift partition, taken the dart board from the Winnie and hung it up. Somehow, he then managed to con Russel and a sleepy Noodle. To come down to watch as he, 'Proceeds to beat the crap out of the Dullard.' Russel, who isn't altogether amused by the idea, but far too tired to argue with the bassist any longer. Has relented and is now sitting on the lounge playing a game on his mobile. Noodle is curled up in a tiny ball beside him. The drummer looks down at the young girl and feeling that it's a bit cold down in the car park, takes off his jacket and places it over her. She wriggles in her sleep and soon settles in warm comfort.

Just then, shouting can be heard coming from the corridor. Noodles face creases and the drummer puts a protective hand on her shoulder, cooing gently and easing her back into her dreams.

"I don't care!" Murdocs familiar voice screeches, it's raspy tone filling the car park. Russel rolls his vacant eyes and shakes his large head. "Just git in here!" it continues and the corridor door slams open. Muds seems to be pulling vainly at something, trying to drag it into the room.

"But I really don' wanna Muds." appeals 2D, as he struggles with the bassist. Murdoc pulls hard and 2D is pulled further into the room. The young man grabs the door frame and hangs on tight. But Murdoc, not willing to let his victim go that easily, digs in his heels and yanks at 2Ds arm viciously.

"Stop being such a baby and git in here!" the bassist screeches. And with one more almighty tug, finally causes 2D to loose his grip. The two men tumble head over heel into the room. Finishing with 2D sitting on Murdocs chest. The old man looks up and straight into the keyboardists groin.

"Ow Muds, you near..." 2D starts to say, the old man shoves him off.

"Get the fuck off me you dirty swine. Like I really needed a close up of yer goolies."2D falls to the floor and quickly scrambles to the corridor door again, as Muds stands up and begins to brush himself down. Seeing the keyboardists bid for escape. Murdoc lunges at him, grabbing him firmly by one ankle. "Oooooh no you don't." Murdoc hisses and drags 2D back away from the door.

"Oh Muds. Please can't I just go play me video games? I don' like darts. I can't see the board properly." the young man appeals, reaching forwards and trying desperately to prise the old mans taloned fingers from his ankle. Murdoc remains unmoved, and finally reaching the board, lets go and lifts the young man to his feet. For a moment 2D hangs there like a rag doll, looking small and pale. Murdoc grabs 2Ds shoulders and spins him round to face the board.

"Now! That down there..." the old man begins, pointing down at the dart board. "Is the board. These.." he continues, slapping the darts in the young mans hand. "Are the darts. I... will be sitting here." he finishes and walks to a point half way between the board and 2D. The keyboardist sighs heavily and looks down the lane to the board at the far end. He squints hard, trying to get his black hole eyes to focus. But still the board and the makeshift wall just look like an odd dark blur.

"No." he says finally, shaking his head. "I still can't see it. It's all blurry and strange Muds." he appeals again and taking a small step towards the old man sitting on the floor, puts out his hand to give the darts back. Suddenly the room is filled with an evil sounding growl. 2D stops dead and realizes the sound is coming from Murdoc. The young man pulls back his hand away from Muds and steps back to where he was.

"Look Faceache. It's simple. Straight ahead of you is the board. Just throw the darts that way. You're bound to hit summink." Russel sighs heavily and Muds shoots a look in his direction. "I don't recall asking for yer advice. Quiet in back!" he snarls. Russel furrows his brow and bears his teeth. Muds sneers back and pokes out his snake like tongue, flipping up the end of it and sucking it back into his mouth. Russel sits up straight and tilts his head slightly.

"Man! Did you just flip me off with yer tongue?" he asks the bassist, who is now grinning at him like a Cheshire cat. Muds shrugs and nods his head, chuckling.

"Yeah. My talents are boundless. Ya jealous?" he chuckles. Russel sits back and adopts an air of boredom.

"What of yo cracker ass? Not in yo lifetime, ya...."he mutters, returning to his game. Murdoc waves him off.

"Yeah, yer jealous. You can't fool me." he turns back to the now, zoned out 2D and clicks his fingers at him. "Oi! Wake up!" 2D slips out of his dream and finds himself back in the room. A pained expression crosses his face, as he realizes he is still in the car park.

"Awww. I'd prefer not to." he complains. Murdoc ignores him and points to the board.

"Throw the dart 2D."he growls softly and focuses on the board at the end. 2D drops his shoulders and takes his stance. He leans forward and once again tries to focus his eight-ball eyes. Still seeing nothing but a blur, he steps back and turns to the old man. The keyboardist starts to say something. But is cut off before any sound can escape his lips, by Muds snapping his head round and glaring angrily. 2D does not need to focus on this, he can see it clear as a bell. He immediately steps back up to the line and takes his stance once more.

"But I don' like that yer sittin there Muds. What if I hit ya?" he whimpers, making one final appeal. Murdoc slumps his shoulders and rolls his eyes back.

" It's j,j,just down there! I'm sitting here to take score. No ones that bad a shot." the old man stammers angrilly through clenched teeth.

"Bu.."the keyboardist begins. But another threatening look from Muds makes him stop.

"Throw the dart 2D." Murdoc repeats, and looks once again at the board. 2D sighs and slaps his hand over his eyes. He throws the dart and waits. Hearing nothing, he uncovers his eyes and takes a look.

Muds is sitting perfectly still on the floor. The keyboardist takes three large steps towards the board, which finally comes clear. He can now see the board, but he can't see his dart. Confused he approaches the board, and looks around behind the partition.

"Awww. I didn't hit anythin'."he whimpers and looks back to Murdoc.

"N,N,Now, I wouldn't say that." the old man stammers and finally looks down to the dart sticking out of his leg. 2D cringes and looks at Murdoc apologetically. But the old man points him straight back to the line.

"Would ya like me to get that for you Muds?" the young man asks as he passes him, leaning down to grab the dart from the bassists thigh. Muds slaps the keyboardists hand away.

"Leave it!" he snarls and grits his teeth hard. 2D hastily moves to the line away from Murdoc and shakily takes his stance.

"Are ya...?" he begins dropping his hand slightly.

"Throw the dart 2D."he hisses through clenched teeth. 2D sighs again, as Murdoc looks back down to the board. Once again slapping his hand over his eyes, the young man takes the shot.

"Nope! That's still me Dullard." Murdoc pipes up as 2D squints at the board.

Muds looks down at the two darts sticking out of his leg and grits his teeth, sucking a quick sharp breath, he tips his head to the side and looks up at the now very frightened keyboardist.

"Now D. let me give you a pointer, before I die from blood loss here." he snarls. "I. Thats me. Woo Hoo. Here."he says, waving his arms over head to draw 2Ds attention. "Am NOT, the board. Got it?" he smiles through his pain and clenched teeth. 2D nods and smiles back. "Fergit that and THROW THE FUCKIN' DART!" he screeches.

2D immediately slaps his hands over his eyes and throws the dart. Murdoc, who is now watching the keyboardist, realizes that's how the young man has been playing and closes his eyes. Waiting for the projectile to strike him, possibly in the heart, and kill him stone dead. There is a sudden audible thud and both men open their eyes. Directly in front of the old mans crotch, is the dart. Sticking out of the bassists Cuban heel. Muds immediately pulls back from it in shock.

"Are you tryin to cripple me or summink?"he squeaks, looking at 2D with his mouth agape. 2D pulls his body away from the bassist, covering his head and expecting to be beaten within an inch of his life. Murdoc stands and pulls the dart from his boot. Then marching directly up to 2D, grabs him by the back of the neck and shoves him sideways off the line. 2D puts his hands up to defend himself, but Murdoc just pulls them down again. "Watch!" he snarls and points with the dart to the board. 2D finally calms down and complies.

Murdoc takes his stance and lines up the shot. He expertly pulls back and throws the dart, straight at the board. It sails through the air and strikes the bullseye dead on. Muds gives a contented grunt and smiles at the keyboardist, who squints at the board. Murdoc waves him on and 2D walks down to take a closer look.

"Hey Muds! Ya got the bullseye!" 2D announces and grins broadly at the proud old man. 2D walks back up to Murdoc, who proceeds to remove one of the darts from his thigh.

"Lets see if we can make it two fer two, yeah?" he sneers and once again, expertly takes his shot. Once again the dart sails through the air and thuds into the bullseye, right next to the first dart. 2D checks again and applauds.

"That's two Muds." the young man smiles and once again joins Murdoc, who is now oozing with confidence. He winks at 2D and pulls the final dart from his thigh.

"Three fer three and you can buy me a bottle of Whiskey." he purrs, but this time throws the dart without really looking at the board. It sails through the air and looks like it's about to hit the bullseye once more. But instead strikes the metal ring around it, and drops uselessly to the floor directly below the board. Murdocs jaw drops and he falls to his knees. "Noooooooo! I was on a roll. You can't do that to me!!!" he appeals, running his fingers through his hair and gripping it. He drops his forehead to the ground and slaps the floor, wailing. 2D looks down to the old man in sympathy and pats his shoulder.

"It's ok Muds. Ya know what they say, 'Ya win some and ya loose some.'" he grins. Murdoc without looking up, waves the young man down to him. 2D leans down closer to hear. Murdoc instantly jumps up and grabs the young man by the throat, and starts to choke him.

"Yo is wastin yo time old man. That ain't gonna bring yo goove back."Russel says and picking up the still sleeping Noodle, makes his way to the elevator. 2D has turned a bright blue, his face now matching his hair. Muds lets go and falls against the young mans shoulder. Hitting him in the chest in frustration, as 2D gulps at the air trying to breathe.

"Yeah, yeah. Yer right. I was sooooo close." he whimpers and turns back to the Winnie.

Climbing up into it he slams the door, leaving 2D standing alone in the car park. 2D looks about and scratches his head.

"Did I win?" he asks with a shrug.


End file.
